Young Free Love
by From.The.Blue.Of.Her.Eyes
Summary: Love can be unexpected... A table taken one night, a love story the other one. How can Isabella Swan, student in English, fall in love so quickly with someone she met in a cafe at the end of her campus' street?
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody!**

**Here is the attempt of my first story!**

**Please leave a comment saying how much you liked it!**

* * *

Like every Friday night, I went into the small coffee shop at the end of the campus' street and sat at my usual table. I slowly took my Mac out of my bag and silently turned it on.

'Hey Bella! What can I get you today?' asked me Ben, one of the servers.

'Hi Ben! Today I'll take a "café latté" with a piece of chocolate cake, please.' I said saying the French words in a perfect French accent.

'Yes Madame!' he answered me with an horrible, fake, French accent.

'You'll still have to practice that!' I said laughing.

'Yeah, yeah!' he answered me back with a big smile plastered on his face as he walked away to get my order.

I slowly turned my attention back to my computer which was now fully loaded and waiting for me to type in my password. Quickly doing so, I clicked on the "Word" icon and started my essay which our English teacher had given us the day before.

I was currently studying to get my master in "English literature and language" and this was my last year in the "University Of Washington State" in Seattle. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet, but, with the master I had plenty of opportunities.

While my eyes were still on the computer's screen, I felt someone sit at the table next to me. I quickly peek up to see if it was the bronze haired Greek god with the emerald eyes that always sit at that table. Unfortunately it was a young guy with blue eyes and jet black hair which I recognized from my literature class.

After having typed a few line, eaten my cake and drink my coffee, I heard some clear their throat. Looking up, what I saw was totally unexpected.

'Hum, sorry to disturb you but I wanted to know if I could sit with you. Someone took my usual table and well, you are the only one sitting by yourself...' the Greek god said to me in a sexy velvety shy voice.

'Yeah yeah, sure! Go ahead!' I said my voice a bit higher than usual.

'Thanks" he said sitting in the chair opposite of me. "I am Edward by the way, Edward Cullen" he told me handing out his hand.

"Bella, Bella Swan" I said back, shaking his hand.

If I had knew that that was the beginning of something that would change my life forever.

* * *

**Thanks!**

**. .**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT or anything which has anything to do with it (Characters, sets, names, etc...) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is a new chapter of 'Young Free Love'!**

**I was going to post every Wednesday but I finally went for Sundays! I know, this chapter is still not a long one (about 550 words) but, I don't think I will ever be able to do longer... I am also looking for a Beta! So, if you would like to do it, please just leave a review saying so.**

**Hope you like it!**

**From The Blue Of Her Eyes**

* * *

_3 years later..._

I stare into Edward's bright green eyes. He is so beautiful in his black and white tuxedo. He looks back at me, in my white dress, with a pure look of love and admiration, reflecting mine. How could someone like him love someone like me? I still can't believe it all happened in the small coffee shop at the end on our campus' street...

_༺ __Flashback ༻_

_When I came out of the coffee shop that night, I was floating on cloud nine. Edward and I had talked all night about everything and anything. I knew that he was 24 (just like me), had a twin sister, Alice, and two loving parents, Carlisle and Esme. I also knew that it was is second year in university and that he still had 2 more to go as well as 3 years of residency before becoming a pediatrician just like his dad._

_Edward also knew every thing about me. The family that I had, my parents, Charlie and Renee, my brother, Emmet, who was 2 years older than me, and, Rosalie, my sister-in-law who was also my best friend. He also knew the fact that I was considering doing a master in teaching after the one in English literature and language I was finishing this year._

_When it was time to leave he asked me on a date with a shy smile and I knew I couldn't resist, I was all his._

_༺ __End of flashback ༻_

From that first date, Edward and I were inseparable. After a while, he confessed his love to me and we became boyfriend and girlfriend, I met his family, he met mine, It was nearly end of university and our lives were great.

Last year, at graduation, Edward proposed to me on the stage, in front on the hole school. I was shocked, but, it was the most romantic thing ever. Ever since, Alice started planning our wedding (she was the planner of the family), and this is why, today, I am standing in front of the man I love, in a white dress, finally becoming Isabella Cullen.

I come back to reality when I hear Edward say 'I do' while sliding the ring on my finger. After doing so, I also repeat 'I do' while sliding the ring on his finger. When the Minister declares us husband and wife, Edward has the most beautiful smile ever. He slowly lean to kiss me, his lips, soft, but full of passion and love. We painfully tear apart and a round of applauds greet us . We go meet our family Edward's arm always around me, which makes it a bit awkward to hug and kiss everybody.

The reception goes fast and everyone seems to enjoy themselves. A few people make a speech, we cut the cake, dance and play some stupid, but funny, wedding games.

Finally it is time for Edward and I to go catch our plain. We are going in the Bahamas for our honey moon. Has I wave goodbye, I feel hole and happy.

'I love you Miss Edward Cullen' Edward says placing a soft kiss on my hand.

'I love you too Mister Edward Cullen' I say placing a kiss on his cheek.

Life can't get any better... Or can it?

* * *

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT or anything which has anything to do with it (Characters, sets, names, etc...)... But I do own an Edward blanket!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Last chapter

**Hey guys!**

**Has anyone had a great week? Mine was… Normal.**

**Here is finally the last chapter of 'Young Free Love'! I**** was going tot do another chapter but finally decided that the story was just perfect like that.**

**A million times thank you for everybody who read my story, I am really happy.**

**You can leave a review, it is always nice.**

**From The Blue Of Her Eyes**

* * *

_Sometime after the wedding..._

No, no, NO!

This could not be happening right now. Edward and I were not prepared for this. We've only been married for just over four months now! Edward was still doing his residency for another year and I had been teaching for just over a year now!

But all the signs were there; nausea, sensitive breasts, fatigue, missed period, and on top of all, that little plus sign on the white pregnancy test I was holding in my right hand…

_༺ __Flashback ༻_

_It had been more than a year since Edward and I were in a relationship and tonight was the night of the week when we were staying at my place._

_After having watched a movie about a teenage girl falling pregnant, in the warmth of Edward's harms, we, somehow, ended up talking about kids._

_'Have you ever thought about having kids one day?' I silently asked him._

_'Yes several times… and more since I am with you…' he admitted with a shy smile._

_'Hey! Don't be shy, I have too!' I told him caressing his cheek._

_'How many?' he asked me._

_At first I thought he was talking about the times I had thought of having kids with him, but, then, realised he was talking about the number of kids I wanted._

_'I was thinking two or three. When I have a job, a house, that I am married…' I seriously told him._

_'Me too…' he said._

_'But, if I was pregnant right now, I would never bear to kill or put my baby in adoption.' I said fiercely._

_'It would be the same for me. But you're not pregnant, are you?' he said with a worried expression matching his tone._

_'No, no!' I rapidly said, 'I was just saying…'_

_Has his face turned back to normal, I leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips._

_༺ __End of flashback ༻_

Has I look back at the stick, I know that everything will be fine. Edward and I are married, we both have a job and a house (a graduation/wedding gift from our parents), plus, and most importantly, we love each other unconditionally.

Has I wait for my husband to get back from work, I think about the best way to tell him the big surprise. I finally decide to wrap-up the test and give it to him. With Edward, no need of something extravagant. I find a small baby-pink box, put the test in it and wrap a pale blue ribbons around it.

When I hear the keys in the door lock, I try to compose myself and look as normal as possible. I don't want to worry "overprotective Edward".

'Hey honey! I'm home!' he says opening the door.

'Hello handsome!' I say kissing him. 'How was your day?'

'Good, but, I missed my beautiful wife' he said with a smile. 'You?'

'Long... Full of teenagers not listening to a word I say. No wonder they fail at all the tests!' I say with exasperation. 'If I wanted them to listen, I would have to read erotic novels instead of Shakespeare!'

He is laughing as we walk in our huge dining room. We calmly chat as we eat our meal. When dessert is finish, and everything is cleaned up, I give him the small box I prepared earlier that day. He looks up at me with a frown.

'Why are you giving me a present?' he asks surprised.

'I can't give gifts to my husband without a reason anymore?' I ask playfully. 'Just open it and you'll see.'

He slowly takes the ribbons off and open the lid of the box, his mouth falling wide open as he looks in it.

'Y-y-you are pregnant!?' he asks me in a small voice, his eyes wide.

'Congratulation daddy!' I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

I am suddenly lift from the floor and spin around the room.

'We... Are... Having... A... Baby!' He says kissing me between each word.

'So you're not mad?' I ask uncertain.

'Why would I be mad? I am going to de a daddy!' he says with a huge grin.

Yes, life can definitely get better!

* * *

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, Stephanie Meyer does... But I do own an elastic band! **


End file.
